


Something This Wonderful

by JokerzPrincezz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mommy!queenie, Newt And His Creatures, Newt is a Dork, Percival Saves the day, Percy and Jerry are brothers, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Red String of Fate, Sorry Not Sorry, Twins actually, a little sex, ding dong the bitch is dead, vampire!Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerzPrincezz/pseuds/JokerzPrincezz
Summary: Percival Graves was turned into a vampire by his twin brother in the 17th century, and has spent the last 400 years waiting for his mate, the person to whom his white string leads, to be born.In 1996 Credence Barebone is born to a bonded couple. The day he is born, Percival sets out to find him. In the mean time, Credence's parents die, and he is thrust into the arms of Mary Lou Barebone.Nearly two decades later, Percival and Credence find each other, but neither is what the other expected.Percival is determined to save Credence from his abusive home life, and Credence? He just wanted to be normal.





	1. The String, or, The Life (and death) of Percival Graves

     The strings had always been a part of humanity. Just as most humans where born with arms and legs, most were born with a string. The string was a thin thread leading from one person’s pinky finger, to the finger of their soul mate. Only the bearer of the strings could see them, and each color signified something different. White if your soul mate wasn’t born yet (as it was heard of for some soul mates to be parent and child, not a physical relationship, certainly, but two halves of a whole, meant to guide one and other all their days), red for romantic soul mates, and varying colors for everything in between. Religions began to focus on the notion that those born without strings where either unholy, or would be reborn, as you only had a string if you would meet your mate in your life time.

     Percival Graves was born in 1609 to Elizabeth, and Jacob Graves, elite aristocrats under the House of Stuart. He was born into wealth and privilege, along with his twin brother, Jareth. As soon as Percy and Jerry learned to speak, their parents asked about the strings. The Graves where a proud family, and as far back as they could trace, their ancestors only married those they were tied to, or at least who they _said_ they were tied to. Percy looked at his left hand, and held it up to his mother one day when he was about five.

     “It’s the same color as Grandmamas hair.” His high childish voice proclaimed. His mother smiled at him, and took his hand in her own.

     “Then your other half is not born yet my dear one. Does the string connect back to you?” she asked kindly. Percy frowned and shook his head, and a small look of relief passed his mothers face, for that meant Percy’s other half wasn’t to be his own child.

     “Don’t fret dear child, you will find your half, when the time is right.” She stroked a thumb over Percy’s cheek, and he smiled. Jerry, practicing his penmanship at the heavy wooden table by the window, scoffed.

     “Well _I_ don’t have a string.” He stated cockily. A look of distress crossed their mothers face.

     “What? Jareth you _must_ be mistaken.” She said, rising from the chaise lounge she has been sitting on with Percy. Her many skirts rustled as she moved over to Jerry, picking up his left hand from where it rested at the edge of his paper, keeping the parchment from sliding about.

     “Everyone in our family has a string, we are a strong, pureblooded, god fearing line of people. Only those punished by the almighty lack a string.” His mother said with conviction. Jerry rolled his eyes, earning him a harsh look from their mother.

     “Yes well, I’m _glad_ I don’t have a string.” Jerry pulled his hand away from his mother, “I want to travel the world and be free, I can’t do that if I’m tied to someone.”

* * *

 

     And so their slow separation began. As they grew, Percy spent his time learning different languages, and the good book, while Jerry studied maps, and learned how to man sea faring vessels. Showing a spirit of arrogance, and cruelty, he warmed his bed with lowly servants, both men and women, having no regard for their well being, and flaunted his stringlessness to the world, much to the dismay and frustration of their parents.

     Percy, on the other hand, began to worry as the years passed, and his string stayed white. Every once in a while, he would find someone the string connected to, right at their genitals or womb, signifying that they would one day birth his soul mate. But Percy was dismayed; he found that when he met these people, the string splintered away from them in a million different directions. When Percy asked his local priest the man had no answers for him. The priest told Percy that, perhaps, he would not meet his soul mate till he was very old, as so many splintered strings signified much time between the birth of a soul mate. Percy couldn’t help a feeling of disappointment. He wanted a _life_ with his soul mate, he wanted to spend _time_ with them, instead he was doomed to wait for their birth alone.

     As time went on, his parents became more and more agitated, asking question after question about Percy’s string. When Percy was 22, his family held a party. It was there he met his future wife, Madalana. He accidentally walked in on her and her own string partner, a poor servant girl, kissing in a hidden room. Madelana was panicked, and began to beg Percy not to tell anyone, for surely her parents would have them separated if they knew. Romantic soul mates between same sex couples, or multiple people was seen as meddling by the devil in those days. Anyone found to be in sexual congress with someone of the same sex was either killed, or forced into a life of celibacy within the church. Percy, cunning but not cruel, calmed both girls and struck a deal. Percy, who had not told his mother the color of his own string since he was very young, as such things where personal prior to the meeting of ones tied, lied and said he and Maddy were tied.

     A year later, Percy and a fourteen year old Madalana were married, and Percy, as a gift to his new bride, bought out her soul mates contract of servitude from Madalana’s father. To uphold appearances, Percy and Maddy had two children. Though Maddy and her bonded, a red headed girl named Diane, shared a room, both she and Percy raised their children as a traditional family unit.

     Percy’s parents where relieved when Percy’s first child, Jacob Graves II was born, and Percy was equally relieved when the boy revealed he shared a red string with a girl who attended their church with her own well off family every Sunday.

     When Percy was thirty, his brother, Jareth, left for the new world. Neither brother had been close for a very long time, as Percy had no patience for his brothers’ childish ways, and Jareth had no care for anyone but himself. This was why when Percy received news of his brother’s death some six years later, he shed no tears.

* * *

 

     The years passed. Jacob, and Percy’s second child, a girl named Diana, grew. Percy was, in those days, a very old father.  His son, Jacob, had married his bonded right after returning from university when he was sixteen, and now had children of his own. His daughter, Diana, found herself tied by an aqua string to a priest in their church, and at thirteen she entered the convent, becoming a righteous woman of God, standing at the side of her tied as they worked together to better their world.

     Percy was proud of his children, and though he and Maddy had never loved one and other in a romantic sense, his home was still a happy one.  Percy was content as he could be with his life, but a few months after the celebrating of his fortieth year, he found himself trudging home from the docks where he had been checking on a shipment of spices that his company was meant to be delivering into port soon. It was just after dark, and he sighed as he looked at the luminescent white string at his pinky. He touched the fingered in reverence, then looked up at the dark sky. He couldn’t help a feeling of loneliness. He had most of what he hoped for, but still he felt like an outsider looking in. He sighed and shook off the thoughts, moving towards the unmanned carriage that would carry him home. He nearly rolled his eyes, sure that his driver, Peter, was off getting a drink again, and resigned himself to a wait. His thoughts of annoyance stopped though, when he heard a choked gurgling from a nearby alley.

     Now, Percy was usually a very smart man, but on this night, a fatal fit of stupidity overtook him. He moved into the alley slowly, quietly, keeping to the shadows. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Peter was pressed against a wall, his hands scrambling uselessly at the arms of the man pinning him there, his eyes where wide, and his mouth agape in a silent scream. Percy had never seen such a look of pure terror. Percy, feeling guilty, but also terrified, moved as quietly as possible, using his hands along the wall to guide him away from the alley, and hopefully back towards people who could help. Percy didn’t know what he was seeing, but he knew that by leaving the alley, he was leaving Peter to die.

     Percy had almost made it out onto the street when his hand caught against the rough stone, and a gash opened on his palm, causing him to hiss at the sting. Everything stilled. There was a rustle of fabric, then he heard Peters body dropping to the ground. Percy dared not move, not even to look back at the man and Peter, he feared if he did, the man would see the movement, and come for him.

     His fear was in vain. He felt a familiar hand grab him by the wrist, and he was pinned into the wall, his cheek pressed against the cold stone. The man behind him pressed his nose into Percy’s neck, and Percy felt his heart jump in fear. The man stilled, and grasped him by the shoulders, flipping him, and pressing him back into the wall.

     The man, whose face was hidden in shadows, tilted his head, as if confused. “Percy?” he whispered. Percy furrowed his brow in confusion. That voice… But it was impossible. Jerry had been dead for half a decade. But then the man leaned forward to get a better look at Percy.

     Two sets of dark eyes, identical but for a few years of age, widened. “ _Jareth_?” Percy breathed, confusion written on his face. Jerry grinned at him.

     “By god, Perc, you’re _ancient_.” Jareth moved his hands to Percy’s shoulders, no longer pinning him to the wall, but holding him at a distance so he could have a better look. Percy’s dark brow furrowed.

     “Jareth… how? You, you’re _dead_!” Percy finally choked out, finally taking in the sight before him. His brother was unchanged, he didn’t have the streaks of grey at his temples nor the small lines around his eyes that Percy did. He was seemingly unaffected by time, and Percy found himself thinking that he was dreaming, or perhaps face to face with a ghost. But then Jerry smirked, revealing fangs, and Percy realized his brother was not dead, but _undead_.

     “What… what _are_ you?” Percy gasped, and Jerry broke into a full smile.

“I think you mean, what are _we._ ” He whispered in return. A moment later there was sharpness at Percy’s throat, and the last thing he saw as a human was the wall opposite them. The feeling of the cold mortar at his back, and his even colder brother pressing into him, along with the ice that started at his toes and worked its way up embedded in Percy’s mind forever.


	2. The Life and Times of Credence Barebone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence Barebone is born, and Percival Graves takes notice.  
> Sorry, this one is hella short, but I promise more to come.

     Credence was born to a bonded same sex couple in December of 1998. Unbeknownst to him, on the night he was born Percival Graves, who had taken up residence in Ireland to mope when his 390th year came about and he still had no mate, awoke to a red string and immediately began scrounging together money to travel to world in search of him.

     Credence, born Joshua Evans, wouldn’t know of this till some years later. When he was five his mother, Anna Evans, and her bonded, Lisa Miller, where in a terrible car crash that took both their lives, and left Joshua orphaned. No family members, either immediate or distant, would take Joshua in, and he was left in the hands of CPS. The next year, a woman named Mary Lou Barebone adopted him.

     He was wary of the arrangement, and spent his first night with her in tears. She came to him, comforting, until he revealed his tears where for his “momma’s”. Then her kindness turned to rage. That night she locked him away, and didn’t let him out until he agreed that his name was not “Joshua Evans”, but “Credence Barebone”, and that he was sinful child of unnaturalness.

     So began a cycle of pain and abuse. Credence accepted his new name, and his young mind was soon molded by Mary Lou, accepting self hatred. As time passed, and CPS stopped checking in on he, and his new sisters, Chastity (who had once been Irene), and Modesty (who had been Piper), Mary Lou’s punishments became less verbal, and more physical. By the time Credence was eighteen, he was completely under Mary Lou’s thumb.

* * *

 

     Georgia was hot in the summer, and sweat beaded upon Credence’s brow. He tugged at the collar of his white button up shirt. Then he jolted to a stop and stared at the house in front of him. It had been empty for nearly a year, the bright red and white “For Rent” sign a permanent fixture. But a few weeks ago the sign had disappeared and a moving truck showed up, it was gone over night, and now there was another one in the driveway, and Credence’s eyes widened. His string led straight into the house. He moved to the front door quickly, but once there, suddenly found himself unsure of what to do next. Could he simply knock on the door and demand to see the young ladies of the house?  That seemed bizarre even to him. He looked down at the string on his pinky, then up at the door. He used a flyer and making sure no one saw him, pulled a pen from his satchel. He scribbled a quick note on the back, and then shoved it into the door jam. He gave it one last fleeting look, before continuing on.

* * *

 

     The next Sunday came and went at his Ma’s church. His red string, as always, simply led out the door, so with disappointment, he sat quietly as his mother preached about the evils of homosexuality, and how only through segregation of the races could God’s people stay pure.


	3. And So We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence and Percy meet, only one of them is pleased.

     The new home was nice, Percy had to admit, and it would be good for him to be around his clan during the day, reserving the nights for travel, and searching for his beloved. Tina and Newt had set up their bedroom upstairs, and Jacob and Queenie had taken the basement, leaving Percy a second bedroom on the second floor when he arrived. They had stayed indoors most of their first week there, feeding off donated blood from the local hospital where Queenie now worked nights.

     Percy, no matter how hard he tried, had seemed unable to shake the vampiric nature thrust upon him by his brother, and found himself creating a small clan the last time he had journeyed to America in the 1920’s. He had created Tina by accident, after he found her crying over her mother’s dead body in an alley. They had been mugged, and Tina was bleeding from where she had been stabbed trying to save her mother.  Percy, who only ever fed on criminals, hadn’t eaten in days and was hungry. He fell on her, and turned her. Tina had been angry, and left him to follow Queenie. In 1930, Tina's little sister was close to being 30 years old, still untied, and lonely, Tina revealed herself, and Queenie begged to be turned as well, unable to face another day alone.

     From New York, the trio had traveled to Europe, and joined the resistance in Poland during World War II. It was during a break in to the ghetto that Queenie met her bonded. SS officers were preparing him for transport to a death camp, and Queenie, in a fit of rage, killed them all and escaped with Jacob. He joined them, fighting for the resistance, and after the war was done, he allowed himself to be turned. From there the group had traveled to Britain, where Tina met a zoologist working to save the animals left behind during the war. It was 1950 before he allowed himself to be changed. The couple spent some years in the rain forest, a honeymoon of sorts, sleeping underground during the day, cataloging different animals at night.

     The Goldstein’s had come to Georgia a few weeks prior, and after Percy exhausted his search in Europe for his bonded, he agreed to join them. He arrived in a moving truck one Tuesday night in late July. When he awoke that night the group went out as a family to feed in the nearby cesspool that was Atlanta. It wasn’t until they returned home as the sun began to rise that Percy saw the flyer on the door. He snagged it, ready to toss it in the recycle before retiring for the day, when he looked down at it. He realized there was writing on the back, and flipped it over. Had his heart been beating, it may have stopped.

_“My name is Credence Barebone, I believe I am tied to someone in the house. Please come next Sunday, so that I may meet you.”_

     The only one in the house who wasn’t tied was Percy. He looked at the shielded windows and was disappointed to see the sun casting a golden glow. Without a word to anyone he trudged upstairs and rested.

* * *

 

     The Barebone house was a neat, square little thing on the corner. Percy was perched in the branches of a nearby tree, watching through binoculars as the boy, Credence, prepared a rather dull looking dinner for the family. His face was sallow and drawn, he looked sad, and Percy felt an ache in his chest at the sight and a desire to help the boy.

* * *

 

     So began a cycle. Percy watched Credence from afar, but the boy never noticed him. The family didn’t leave the home after dark, nor before sunrise. Percy had no chance to meet him. As time went on, days turned to weeks, and Percy began to notice things on the doorstep. Little boxes of chocolates, flowers, and other trinkets met the clan when they left the house at night. The boy was _wooing_ him. Queenie got more and more agitated with him as the flowers piled up, telling him he ought to just go to the boys house and confront him. Percy knew better, he saw the drivel on the flyers Credence was forced to leave around the neighborhood. If he revealed to Credence that his bonded was a man, Percy was sure that Credence would turn tail and run. Queenie continued to push until Percy, using his status as senior sire, forced her to drop it. Queenie huffed, and whenever she brought home blood, he noticed that his always tasted a bit staler than everyone else’s.

* * *

 

     Percy had already resolved to watch from afar until the boy left home, but his plans were interrupted one night in October. The sun began to set faster, and it was dusk when Credence made it to his door on his rounds about the neighborhood. Percy felt his heart jump as he watched the boy near his home from the window. Credence held a single white rose in one hand, and a black satchel with the other. Percy raced down stairs, bumping into a very confused Newt who was cooing to some odd reptile in his hand, but Percy paid him no mind. He nearly tore the door off its hinges while opening it. Credence, who had been stooped to place the flower partially under the door mat so it wouldn’t fly away, gave a small yelp of surprise and jumped to his feet.  His eyes widened, and he began to knead the strap of his satchel.

     “I- I was just….” He stuttered, his voice fading when he looked at Percy. His eyes widened, and his mouth went into the shape of a small “o”. Percy couldn’t help thinking how lovely that would look with Credence spread out on his bed.

     “Do come in.” Percy said, not asking, but not demanding. Credence bit his lip and a cast a look back over his shoulder, then back at Percy.

     “I- I shouldn’t, sir.” He murmured, and Percy had to remind himself to breath. The boy was lovely, even with his atrocious hair cut, and Percy couldn’t help thinking that this had certainly been worth the wait.

     “Why not Credence?” He asked, opening the door a little wider. Credence’s dark eyes met his own.

     “’s a sin sir…” Credence muttered, he looked at Percy’s left hand, which was clasped around the door knob, and Percy saw sorrow fill his face. Percy opened his mouth, and moved his right hand as if to touch Credence, and the boy turned. Percy moved to go after him, but just then the setting sun peeked through the clouds and Percy hissed, throwing himself back into the safety of his dark house.

     By the time the sun had gone down enough for Percy to go outside, the boy was back at home. He ate even less than usual that night, and Percy could see the boy tossing and turning through his bedroom window.


	4. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence and Percy actually talk this time.

     The trinkets stopped, and it was December before Percy saw Credence again. He was out in the driveway, salting the pavement just after dark when Credence trudged by. Despite the cold, Percy realized the boy wore nothing but a thread bare jacket that wouldn’t have protected him from a stiff breeze, let alone the freezing weather. Percy’s brow furrowed, and his eyes flashed to the sky. It was barely 6:30 PM, and already the sun had retired for the night. Percy was torn but eventually he called out, moving down the driveway.

     “Credence.” He called; the boy paused, and turned to Percy, hugging himself in an effort to keep warm. His eyes were wary, but he didn’t run, which Percy took as a good sign.

     “Y-y-yyes-ss, s-s-sir-r?” Credence stammered through chattering teeth. _Ok_ , Percy thought, _maybe it wasn’t a good sign, maybe the boy was just too frozen to run_. Percy’s brow furrowed again.

     “What’re you doing boy? It’s freezing out here.” Credence didn’t answer and black eyes avoided his gaze. Percy came closer, invading Credence’s personal space, he raised a hand and put it to the boys forehead. Credence jerked back, and he cringed, pulling away, but not before Percy felt his ice cold skin.

     “I’m f-f-fffine, barely e-e-even cold, thhhank you s-sir.” Credence stuttered. Percy almost rolled his eyes.

     “Yeah, sure, and I’m the President.” Percy scoffed. Credence furrowed his brow, and his dark eyes met Percy’s for just a moment.

     “Come inside Credence. Please?” he found himself pleading. Credence bit his lip, and looked at the red string, then Percy’s home.

     “O-ok…” he consented. Percy grinned, and Credence, despite his face being almost blue, blushed. “j-just for a second.” He added. Percy would prefer forever, but he’d take what he could get.

* * *

 

     Inside was warm, uncomfortably so on Credence’s frozen skin, and Percy presented Credence with a warm drink he walled “cider”. Credence couldn’t help the small moan he gave at the first sip of the drink. He remembered something like this from his old life, before Mary Lou, but then it was cold, and his Momma Anne called it apple juice. Credence wanted to ask why they tasted so similar, but didn’t want the man to think he was stupid.

     When Credence pulled the mug away from his lips, he started a little, realizing the man was staring at him with longing, a blush rose to Credence’s cheeks. “Th- thank you sir.” He said quietly, his stutter not from the cold. The man cleared his throat, and seemed to shake himself out of something.

     “Of course. Um, I suppose you don’t know my name.” He said. Credence nodded, meeting the man’s eyes briefly.

     “Ah, right, well, I’m Percival Graves.” He said, sticking out his hand, his _left_ hand. Credence bit his lip, but held out his own. He gave a sharp inhale when their skin met. Something like an electric shock shot from his pinky finger all the way down to his toes. Credence yanked his hand back, and the man stared at him.

     “Thank you for the drink, Mr. Graves.” Credence said awkwardly, setting the mug down. “I should get going. Ma will be expecting me.” Credence looked up at the man quickly, then back down.

     “Credence…” Mr. Graves started, his voice sounded strained. Credence looked up at him. “It… It’s not a sin.” Mr. Graves finally said. Credence drew in on himself and looked away, standing and shifting from side to side.

     “I should go.” Credence said, kneading the strap on his satchel again.

     “At least let me drive you home?” Mr. Graves pleaded. Credence flashed his eyes to the window, remembering the biting cold. He weighed his options. He could get a warm ride home with a stranger (a male stranger he was tied to) and risk Ma’s wrath should she find out, or trudge home in the cold. Credence looked back at Mr. Graves again, taking in the silver at his temples, his prominent brows, and sharp cupids bow. Credence couldn’t help but think that had he been a woman, he would have been very pleased to find himself tied to Mr. Graves. For some odd reason, Credence found himself nodding, but he didn’t have time to regret it as Mr. Graves smiled at him.

* * *

 

     The ride home was deathly quiet, with Credence cutting glances at Percy, and Percy trying to remember to pretend he needed directions. The boy wouldn’t stop biting the inside of his cheek. He desperately wanted to touch the boy, but he wasn’t about to scare him off before he even reeled him in.

     “Can you stop here, Mr. Graves?” the boy asked, looking around with nervous eyes. Percy furrowed his brow, they were still two streets away from Credence’s home.

     “Why here?” he asked. Credence shrugged.

     “We’re not far sir, I just don’t want Ma to see…” He flashed his eyes to Percy, then to his hands, the string and back outside. Percy feels sorrow in his heart. He remembered the panic of his wife, so very long ago. He remembered her and her tied staring at him in fear and something like acceptance.

     He hates that fear. He’s been alive so long and seen it so often, people in fear because they’re tied to more than one person, to someone of the same gender, to someone of a different race, tied to someone society says they can’t be tied to. Percy knows that fear intimately, and he hates it with every fiber of his being, more than he hates Jerry for being a bloodthirsty monster, more than he hates himself for turning Tina, more than he hates the blood lust that he has to work every second of every day to control. Percy hates it, and he hates that Credence feels it.

     “No one can see the string but us.” Percy says he puts a hand on Credence’s shoulder, forcing the boy to meet his eyes.

     “She’ll know.” Credence answers quietly, shrugging off Percy’s hand. “This sort of thing… It’s a sin. She works very hard to keep me out of sin Mr. Graves. If she sees you, she’ll know.” Credence looks away again, and moves to slip out of the car into the cold night air.

     “Thank you, Mr. Graves.” Credence says so quietly, that had it not been for Percy's advanced hearing, he would have missed it.

* * *

 

     Credence slipped in the house quietly. He wasn’t late; in fact it was five minutes to 7:30, his curfew.

     Ma didn’t care. He still had too many flyers, he let her down. Ma hadn’t beaten him in a long time, not since his last growth spurt had made him taller than her. She used threats against Modesty, and starvation instead. But today, she was in a terrible mood. It wasn’t until he was lying in bed, trying not to scream as Modesty’s clumsy little hands cleaned his wounds that he found out why.

     Chastity had gone to the store today, to fetch some flour. While there, she met her tied. He was a wealthy older businessman from Florida, visiting his ailing grandmother. He ended up taking Chastity for lunch, and after an hour, she’d spilled her life story to the man. He told her he had to go back to Florida the next day, and asked if she’d come with him.

     Chastity wasn’t coming home. She had stopped by, collected her meager belongings, and fled with the man, leaving nothing but a note for Ma. Credence couldn’t help but feel both jealous and angry. She _left_ them; they relied on the pathetic salary she made working at the local tailor’s to keep food on the table. She _knew_ that, and she abandoned them still.

* * *

 

     Credence avoided Mr. Graves block like the plague. He picked up extra shifts at the grocers, but it still didn’t make up for Chastity’s salary. Most nights Credence went hungry, as he gave his meager meal to Modesty, insuring she ate it all.

     The beatings started again as well. He would find himself going from work, to handing out flyers, back home to receive punishment for whatever slight he’d committed that day. In his heart, Credence knew Ma wasn’t beating him, but Chastity. All he could do was shield Modesty from the brute of her anger, and keep his mouth shut.

     During this time he thought often about Mr. Graves and his dark eyes. God help him, Credence wanted to see those eyes again.


	5. Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is what you've been wanting.

     It was January before they saw one and other again. Credence was working over night at the store, sleepily restocking shelves when he heard Mr. Graves voice.

     “Credence?” he asked quietly. Credence froze, a box of candies he had never tasted halfway to the shelf. He spun on his heel, and saw Mr. Graves moving towards him. A moment later, Mr. Graves froze. A barrage of emotions flitted across his face. Confusion, pain, and finally anger. He moved so fast, Credence was sure it must be the sleep deprivation playing tricks on him.

     “Who did it?” Mr. Graves hissed, Credence was confused, and his confusion deepened when he noticed that Mr. Graves had…. Sharp teeth? Credence had never noticed it before, but his canines where oddly long. Then again, Credence had tried very hard to avoid him. Mr. Graves took Credence’s jaw in hand, and forced him to meet his eye.

     “Who hurt you?” he demanded, his eyes were not the pity filled softness they had been before, but hard as stone. Credence felt his eyes widen, and he began to babble.

     “I don’t- I mean you can’t- this isn’t…” Credence averted his eyes. Mr. Graves pushed him back gently till Credence felt the shelves at his back. Credence gasped, pain contorting his features, the lashes on his back had opened up, and he felt blood staining his shirt. He was suddenly very grateful that the uniform called for a black shirt. Mr. Graves face drained of color, and he jerked back as though Credence had struck him. Credence closed his eyes in shame, opening his mouth to lie, but felt the air in front of him shift. When he opened his eyes in confusion, Mr. Graves was gone. The only proof he hadn’t imagined the whole thing was his shirt sticking to his wounds.

     It was nearly two AM before Credence made it home. He knew his mother would punish him, if not for the lateness, then his bloodied shirt. Just as he suspected, his Ma was awake, sitting in her favorite chair. “You’re late Credence.” She said softly. Her voice was peaceful, inviting. Credence always wondered how a woman with such a soft voice could be so cruel.

     “I’m sorry Ma. They had a new batch at the store and…” he trailed off as she stood. Despite having a good six inches on her, Credence felt her looking down at him. She held out her hand. Credence swallowed, his heart sinking. He undid his belt and folded it in half before handing it to her. He had just untucked his shirt and undone the first two buttons when there was a knock at the door. Both he and his Ma looked to the door in confusion.

     The knock came again.

     Ma handed Credence back the belt, and he stayed behind her as she approached the door. She cracked it open the tiniest bit.

     “Can I help you?” she asked, her voice muffled. What Credence didn’t see was Mr. Graves unsheathing his fangs, and giving her a blood curdling glare. Ma flinched, gasping, and the door fell open. She took a step back, and Credence took a step forward, intent on seeing their late night visitor.

     “Mr. Graves?” Credence breathed, confused. Mr. Graves met his eye, his dark brows furrowed.

     “Credence let me in darling.” The name sent a sort of breathlessness through Credence, and he felt almost hypnotized. He approached the door, as he opened his mouth to invite Mr. Graves in, Ma grabbed his sleeve.

     “Credence no!” she hissed. “He’s of the devil. Close the door, call the police.” Credence furrowed his brow, confused.

     “Don’t listen to her my love, I want us to be together Credence. I’ll protect you, all you have to do is let me in. Then we can leave, Credence, we can be together.” Mr. Graves said, his dark eyes shining in the dim light, his face was so sincere…

     “I can’t…” Credence squeezed his eyes shut, moving back from the door. “I can’t leave Modesty, Mr. Graves. I have to watch after her. They need me to make money so I can-“

     “I’ll protect her too, Credence.” Mr. Graves said, Credence opened his eyes, and saw Mr. Graves glaring at Ma. “If you want to take her with us, we will, if you want to find her a new home, with kind parents, we can do that too Credence.” Mr. Graves finally tore his eyes away from Ma, who was still clutching Credence’s sleeve. “She hurt your sister today, Credence.” Credence felt his eyes widen, and he ripped his arm away from Ma.

     “What..?” he whispered, looking at her in shock. “Is that true? Ma did you hit her?”

     Ma straightened and gave him a hard look. “Don’t you dare question me, boy. She’s a freak Credence. I did it for her own good.” Credence stared at her in growing horror.

     “What, what do you mean?” Credence asked. Ma narrowed her eyes.

     “She’s got more than one string, Credence; I heard her telling someone today. That’s not _natural_. I did it for her own good.”  Ma repeated. Credence jerked back, and ran up the stairs two at a time.

     “Modesty!” He called, barging into her room. She was curled in the corner of the room, blood everywhere. Her breath was shallow, her eyes fluttering. Credence scooped her into his arms, and moved slowly down the stairs. She whimpered pathetically as his arms rubbed against her back, but otherwise she was still. Credence went to his knees, weak from hunger, cradling Modesty to his chest. He looked up at his Ma.

     “How could you?” he gasped. Ma drew herself up.

     “How could I? How could I not?” Ma hissed, “She’s _sin_ Credence. She must face penance if she is to ever have eternal salvation.” Credence looked at her in disbelief, and looked down at Modesty. She was pale and shaking.

     “Cr’dence?” she gasped out, her eyes full of pain.

     “It’s ok Modesty, I’m here,I got you.” Credence whispered back, using his left hand to smooth hair out of her eyes.

     “Hurts.” She whimpered, before closing her eyes again. Credence felt anger such as he had never felt. Fire coursed in his veins, and a pounding began to build in his head. He looked up at Mr. Graves.

     “Mr. Graves, won’t you please come in?” he hissed out, glaring at Mary Lou as he stood on shaky legs.

     “Credence, no!” Mary Lou gasped, anger and fear in her eyes. Credence looked back at Mr. Graves, who popped his neck as he stepped into the house.

     “Credence, dear, why don’t you take Modesty into the other room?” Mr. Graves suggested. Adrenaline made up for the lack of food in his stomach, and gave him the strength to take Modesty into the kitchen. He swept everything off the table, and laid Modesty face down. Ignoring the cries of Ma from the entry way, Credence began to cut away the cloth from Modesty’s back, and clean the wounds gently. He was half way through when Mr. Graves entered the room.  He used the back of his hand to wipe blood off his cheek, and for some reason, Credence found the move incredibly arousing. “Call the police, Credence. Tell them you came home and found her like that, with Modesty bleeding in her room. Tell them about the abuse. Tell them about everything except me. Can you do that Credence?” Mr. Graves asked. His dark eyes bore into Credence.

     Credence nodded, and Mr. Graves’s eyes smoothed. He took Credence out the back door, and had him reenter through the front. From the outside eye, it looked as if Credence was returning from work. If the police had bothered to check, the blood stains made it look as if Credence stumbled upon Mary Lou’s body, ran up the stairs to check on his sister, and brought her back down to call the police and clean her wounds. Mr. Graves left through the back door as soon as Credence got off the phone.

     Before he left, Mr. Graves held Credence’s jaw, and laid a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Tomorrow night, I’ll come to you.” Credence nodded, and Mr. Graves stroked his thumb across Credence’s cheek, before slipping out into the night.

     The police arrived fifteen minutes later. They sent both he and Modesty to the hospital. Credence spent the rest of the night being bandaged, and questioned. The next morning, after much pleading, the nurses let him go see Modesty. She was laying on her stomach, an IV in her arm, the same kind that was in Credence’s. Painkillers pumped through their veins, minimizing the effect of Ma’s beating. Modesty was asleep, but her eyes sprang open when she heard Credence sit down next to her. She narrowed her eyes, exhaustion and medication slurring her words.

     “How come you get to move around?” she muttered, pouting slightly. Credence let out a small chuckle.

     “Mine wasn’t as bad as yours.” He told her honestly.  Modesty brought her hand up, and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

     “How come the police asked so many questions last night Credence? What happened to Ma? Am I in trouble for my strings?” she asked, wide eyes staring into Credence’s own.

     “No, Modesty. You’re not in trouble, you’re also not a sin, or a freak, or whatever else Ma said.” Credence said firmly.

     “’M not?” Modesty asked in wonder. Credence took her hand in his own, and kissed the back of it.

     “No, Modesty, you’re not.” Modesty smiled at him, joy making her eyes bright, before her brow furrowed.

     “Well, where’s Ma? Did she get in trouble for punishing us?” Modesty asked. Credence furrowed his brow.

     “Ma…. Ma’s gone Modesty. For good. She can’t hurt us anymore.” Credence finally answered.

     “What happened to her?” Modesty asked.

     “Someone killed her, I don’t know who or why,” Credence lied, “but Ma is gone now and she can’t hurt us anymore.”

     Modesty cried as she clung to his hand, and so did Credence.


	6. A little more than a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH  
> SEXY STUFF

     The nurses had told Credence to sleep on his stomach. Credence, who usually slept curled up on his side, found it hard to sleep that night. At midnight, he was staring at the wall, very bored. His brow furrowed when light cast across the room from the door opening.

     “He’s in here, Perc. He’s still healing, so be gentle.” Credence heard a soft voice say.

     “Thanks Queenie.” Credence grinned as he heard Mr. Graves answer. He didn’t move until the door was closed. He bolted up, looking around the room.

     “Mr. Graves?” Credence whispered.

     “Credence, I figured you’d be asleep by now.” Credence shook his head, and made to get out of bed.

     “Whoa whoa, easy there.” Graves murmured. Credence felt a hand on his bare shoulder, pushing him back down. The room was dark, so dark Credence couldn’t even make out Mr. Graves face. Mr. Graves slipped his hand up to cup credence’s cheek. Credence couldn’t help sighing and leaning in.

     Mr. Graves swallowed, before his hand moved to card through Credence’s roughly cut locks. “Credence,” he whispered breathlessly, “can I kiss you?” Credence hesitated, a blush spreading on his cheeks, before he nodded shyly. A moment later he gasped. Mr. Graves had kissed him, it was gentle, but urgent, as though Credence was water, and Mr. Graves had been stranded in the desert. Credence couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him, and he found his own hands tangled in Mr. Graves’s hair keeping him as close as possible. The kiss was clumsy, teeth kept clacking against one and other, and Credence wasn’t sure what to do with his body. Luckily, Mr. Graves, with over four hundred years of experience, solved that dilemma for him. Mr. Graves moved swiftly, hands holding Credence’s hips against the bed, while he sank to his knees.

     “Credence,” Mr. Graves gasped his name like a prayer, “Credence, I want to make you feel good. Can I do that for you Credence, please?” Credence gulped.  He wanted to do everything and anything for Mr. Graves, but wasn’t sure what he meant.

     “Y-yes?” he stuttered, confused but resolute. Mr. Graves took Credence’s left hand in his, and kissed the palm before his fingers went to the waist of Credence’s pajama bottoms. Credence gasped and doubled over when Mr. Graves’s fingers grabbed his half hard member.

     “W-what’re you-? Credence gasped, his eyes going half lidded, as Mr. Graves gave an experimental stroke.

     “Haven’t you ever done this to yourself, my darling?” Mr. Graves asked with wonder in his voice. Credence gave a quick shake of his head.

     “It’s a sin, Ma said-“ Credence shoved a hand in his mouth to muffle his moan as Mr. Graves tightened his hand.

     “Your adoptive mother was a liar,” Graves hissed, he seemed to take a moment to calm down. “There is nothing sinful about you, my love.” Mr. Graves said, laying an open mouthed kiss again Credence’s member, making it twitch. Credence’s toes curled, and he gave an uneven gasp.

     He couldn’t see, but Credence was almost sure the man was smirking. Mr. Graves gave another tug, and Credence let out a low breath, a moment later, he was shocked by wet heat engulfing him. Credence shoved his hand in his mouth again to stifle the startled yelp. His left hand went to Mr. Graves’s hair, hands clenching and unclenching, desperate for something he didn’t fully understand.

     When Mr. Graves swirled his tongue around the head of Cadences member, Credence bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. The moment Credence broke through his own skin; Mr. Graves gave a low groan, and began to move faster. Credence wasn’t sure, but he could swear he felt more teeth scraping against his member than a moment ago.

     He didn’t have time to ponder that though, because Mr. Graves swallowed him down until Credence could feel the tip of Graves’s nose against his pubic region. Credence curled his toes again, and yanked Mr. Graves’s hair, his hips giving minute thrusts on instinct. Credence felt close to something, perhaps death, or God, but he felt tightness in his whole body, every inch of him screamed for something…

     Then Mr. Graves hand came up to tug on his sac, and the man gave one suck, then swallowed and moaned. The working of Mr. Graves’s throat around his member was too much for poor Credence, and he gave a strangled keen as he crested. He felt as if he’d exploded into a million pieces, his whole body going from flame to cold air. Credence was sure that his Ma was wrong about the wrath of God, for surely _this_ must be God, this joy, pleasure, bliss, love and everything good all rolled into one.

     It was some time later before Credence became aware of the real world again. Percy had moved and was cradling Credence to his chest, running fingers through his hair. Credence sighed, and nuzzled into Percy, a small smile on his lips.

     “What was that?” Credence finally asked. Percy felt many emotions at that. A primal possessiveness that he was the first to bring the boy pleasure, anger at Mary Lou for scaring him away from said pleasure, and bewilderment at Credence’s lack of sexual education.

     “An orgasm, love.” Percy said, kissing the boys temple.

     “Oh,” Credence breathed, Percy felt the boys lips turn up against his collar bone, “That’s what that is? I heard about that when I went to school, but I didn’t know it could feel good. When I asked Ma, she said it was painful, and only to be used between bond mates when they tried to have a child.” Credence’s brow furrowed. “Two men can’t have a child though, right Mr. Graves?”

     Percy couldn’t hold back a short scoff, and kissed the boys’ temple again, “Right Credence. And you know you don’t have to call me that, right? You can just call me Percy.” Credence’s arms came around Percy’s neck, and he kissed the man’s collar bone.

     “Ok Percy.”


	7. Everyone's happy!

     It was another week before Credence could leave the hospital. Every other night, Percy would come see him, and show Credence another way to feel pleasure in the confines of a darkened room. The night Percy had first breached Credence with his fingers, aided by medical lubricant, the boy had cried from pleasure. The combination of Percy’s lips and words, one hand tugging at Credence’s member, the other massaging a bundle of nerve buried inside him, was far too great for the boy to stand. It wasn’t a minute from the time Percy first found his prostate to his orgasm, one that left him dizzy and gasping for air. The rest of the night was spent with Percy refusing service in kind, telling Credence he wanted to wait till he had the boy at home, and Percy retelling stories of history.

     Credence took the news of Percy’s “little secret” beautifully. He said he’d figured as much from the puncture wounds on Ma’s neck. Percy was humored to find that the boy was a bit put out when Percy revealed he knew about as much of major world events as Credence did. Credence was very curious about the things he learned of in school, and asked about the American Revolution, which drew a chuckle from Percy

     “I was in modern day Taiwan with my brother at the time. We found a clan of vampires like us in the jungle, and ended up staying with them for a few decades, before hunters found us. Jerry and I escaped, but he told me later that the only reason the hunters found us was because he got tired of feeding on the dying, or criminals, as was the rule for this clan and myself, and went after a village girl.” At this point Percy had a look of minor annoyance on his face, and Credence couldn’t help his incredulous stare. Percy smiled at him and shrugged, “it’s ok, I stopped him from killing your ancestor.”

     Credence gaped at Percy, “When?!”

     “In modern Romania during the 1720’s, we were visiting a friend of his, and he tried to go into town and feed on a little girl. My string led to her and her family though, so I made him move on. We ended up in the asylum for sustenance.” Credence was quite, his brow furrowed.

     “Where is your brother now?” he asked. Percy, who had been running his fingers through Credence’s hair as he lay on his stomach, paused.

     “I don’t know actually,” Percy finally answered, “We went our separate ways during the Civil War. Last I heard he was headed west slowly, rebuilding his clan. It’s been sparse ever since I left. Jerry was always cunning and careful about his permanent clan members. The War wiped a lot of them out, and he’s been slow to rebuild.” Percy shrugged. “I don’t care, honestly. Jareth has always been selfish, obsessed with only himself, and who ever warmed his bed that night. He shows no restraint when he feeds. His clan is chosen for their usefulness or beauty.”

     “If you hate him so much, why did you not leave him sooner? Or do something to stop him? Or can you be killed at all?” Credence asked his eyes going wide as it occurred to him that Percy was capable of death. Percy smiled at him in that sad little way that said this was something Credence couldn’t understand.

     “He’s my sire-“

     “What’s-?” Credence began, before Percy shushed him and laid a finger against his plump lips.

     “It means he created me. Something I believe he did out of vanity, and instinct. He didn’t want to see our face growing old, and he couldn’t have me running around saying I saw him kill a man. Even though I would have been taken as a mad man, he still would have had to leave the country, which would have been a minor inconvenience. Or perhaps, as he didn’t have his own clan at the time, he wanted to begin building and thought, what better start than his own kin? Either way, though I despise him, he is my sire and my brother. I cannot and will not end his life. As for death, we can die, but it’s a bit difficult for the average mortal. Sunlight works, but the only other ways are beheading and fire.” Credence held Percy’s hand, tracing his face with dark eyes.

     “Do you have a clan?” Credence asked. Percy smiled a small smile.

     “Yes, I am both a sire and a grand sire as it where. I have four members. Tina, who I found dying in an alleyway in 1922, sired her sister, Queenie in 1930, they both turned their bonded’s within the next two decades.” Percy said, a little proudly. Tina was a smart woman, and though he found her bond mate odd, a twitchy man with freckles and wide eyes that never met his own, he liked the bloke well enough. Though over 300 years of culture separated them, he still enjoyed having a fellow Englishman around, as he was the only one in the house who could make a decent cup of tea. Percy found himself missing the soft spoken mans company during the short decades he and Tina took off on their own. Though if Percy was honest, he missed all of his “children” when they were separated. Tina and Queenie where smart spitfires, far ahead of their time, strong willed independent women who survived with their single mother for a long while after their father’s death during the first world war. Jacob was a kind man with a dopey grin, and a knack for baking, and Newt was charming, in his own odd way.

     Percy was brought out of his musings by Credence’s quiet voice, “do you… I mean, do they share your bed… Like, your brother and his group?” Percy’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

     “I won’t lie to you Credence, it has not been a celibate 400 years for me, and before I turned, I had a wife who I only laid with a handful of times, and two lovely children, who died very old and happy. However, I have never, nor will I ever, lay with any of my clan. Not only are they all bonded, but they are like my family.” Credence gave a small grin and blushed.

     “Sorry, I should’ve known, I just…”

     “It’s ok darling, I understand.” Credence smiled at him.

* * *

 

     When Credence was released, it was decided by him and a very weepy Modesty that she should go to another family. Credence sat down with her CPS worker and was assured Modesty would have a good home.

     Credence wasn’t sure of that, as he’d been told Mary Lou was nice by the same organization; however he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Modesty was only 9, and Credence, in the eyes of the court, barely made enough to sustain himself, let alone a child. Credence could do nothing but wait.

* * *

 

     A week later he was moved in with Percy’s family.  The Goldstein’s and their mates where wonderful people. Queenie was a night shift nurse, as Credence learned during his stay in the hospital, Tina worked nights for various privet security companies, Jacob freelanced selling cupcakes and liquor at a downtown bar at night, which attracted many college students, while Newt spent his nights caring for the nocturnal creatures in the Atlanta zoo. Though they were all not exactly human, they refused to allow that to put their lives on hold.

     Newt would always find a way to be around animals, Tina a way to protect, Queenie a way to nurture, and Jacob a way to provide. The family welcomed Credence with open arms. Queenie cared for him in a way he hadn’t been cared for since his mothers, Tina pushed him to heal, Jacob concerned himself with fattening Credence up, and when Credence could no longer stand being fawned over, or coaxed into blatantly therapeutic behavior, Newt was there with some odd creature and distraction. Many nights Newt sneaked Credence into the zoo with him, and showed him how best to care for the animals. Credence didn’t know it, but it was Newt treating him the way he treated wounded animals that helped him most. Newt was gentle and slow, showing false detachment that allowed Credence to let his guard down, giving Newt the perfect access. Through compliments that where almost unnoticed, easy conversation, and fleeting touches, he managed to heal Credence’s self esteem and aversion to touch.

     One month in, he stopped jumping at the house settling, by two he looked at the walls of the house more than his shoes, by three his eyes could briefly hold the eyes of whoever he spoke with, by four he allowed himself to be casually touched without flinching, by six he actively sought out small doses of affection and conversation.

     Percy saw all this, and was pleased.

* * *

 

     One night, less than a month into Credence’s joining the Graves-Goldstein-Scamander-Kowaltzsky home, just after he’d become accustom to the nocturnal routine, Percy led him to a small house about an hour away from their own. The house was on the edge of a suburb that straddled a small wooded area, the homes where just different enough to differentiate between, and just similar enough to signify the working of a Home Owners Association.

     On the third street, Marigold, in the fourth house, 1196, on the second floor, slept Modesty. Percy used speed and strength Credence didn’t know he was capable of to break into the house. Credence almost cried when he walked in. By the door was a little blue and faux fur coat, Modesty’s size, hanging next to the coat was a backpack, with a large “M” embroidered on it, decorated with aqua chevron print and glitter. Credence quietly unzipped it. Inside where books, at least five, all fantasy, something Ma had never allowed. That made Credence smile.

     Creeping up the stairs, Percy at his side, Credence took the time to notice pictures on the wall. The couple was a young interracial one. The woman was a beautiful African American with a large afro and big eyes and the man was tall with wide blue eyes and a big smile. Credence saw no sign of life in the house until he entered Modesty’s room. Modesty was fast asleep on a large bed, with a stylish blue and purple feather pattern on the duvet. Her room was tastefully done, there was a small desk with notebooks, and various writing instruments, a dresser against a corner, and a book case that was almost as tall as Percy, filled with books of all kinds. He noticed they were arranged by genre. A shelf of non-fiction, mainly stories of progressiveness and science, no doubt reversing Mary Lou’s toxic influence, and shelves of fiction and fantasy, the bottom shelf comprised fully of fairy tales, something Mary Lou had forbidden. Upon Modesty’s bed, curled at her feet, was a tuxedo cat. It was a lean, handsome thing, which simply stared at the pair when they entered Modesty’s room. The cat purred and stretched, before moving up the bed. Modesty groaned in her sleep as the cats tail moved over her face.

     “Stop it Harry.” She muttered, batting the tail away. Credence smiled, and called her quietly.

     “Modesty? Modesty wake up?” He whispered, drawing nearer the bed. Modesty’s eyes opened slowly, and then she gasped and shot up in bed. “Don’t Scream!” Credence hissed, holding his hands up. Modesty, who had just open her mouth to cry out instead took in the sight of Credence, then her eyes flicked to Percy.

     “Who’s he? Is that really you Credence? Am I asleep still?” she whispered, moving the covers away, Harry the cat mewled indignantly and jumping lightly down from her bed, curling up on the scratching post by Modesty’s desk.

     “Yes it’s really me. I needed to make sure you where safe, the courts said I couldn’t see you for another few months, until you got settled, but I had to make sure the people they put you with weren’t…” Credence looked Modesty in the eye. The unspoken was left hanging, Credence may not have finished the sentence, but Mary Lou’s name hung in the air like a fog. Credence cleared his throat and shifted. “As for him, this is Percival Graves, my bonded.” Credence gave Percy a small smile, and he moved forward, taking Modesty’s hand.

     “Pleased to meet you.” Percy said, kissing the back of her hand, making the little girl giggle.

     “Nice to meet you too Mr. Graves.” She said, before looking back at Credence. Credence couldn’t help a small smile, and opened his arms a bit. Modesty threw herself into them, sighing as she hugged him tightly. Credence smiled, kissing the top of her hair.

     “Are they… are they good to you Modesty?” Credence whispered finally. Modesty pulled back and grinned.

     “Oh Credence, they’re wonderful. I’m tied to them you know, orange for my new father, and yellow for Momma. I’ve also got a red string; I’m tied to a girl in my class! Her names Jackie, she told her friend, and her friend told the teacher who told Momma Angie and papa Joseph, I thought for sure I was done for, but they just kissed my head and said they were happy for me. Can you believe that? They actually congratulated me, and when I asked, they said it wasn’t a sin! They’re going to adopt me Credence, and Papa Joseph said that ‘cause of our strings, it’ll be sure to go through.” Modesty was grinning, even in the dim glow cast by a night light in the corner; Credence could see the way her eyes sparkled in joy and wonder. Credence squeezed her close, a melancholy smile on his lips.

     “You’re happy then?” he asked. Modesty hugged him tight.

     “Credence, I didn’t know people could love one and other like this. Papa Joey always kisses Momma Angie goodbye, and he never raises his voice, he hugs me and helps with homework and he got me Harry too! Momma rubs special cream on my back at night to help with the scars, and she always helps me with my reading when there’s a word I don’t know. She never hits me, and says Ma was wrong, and that she hates that I had to go through that. She’s always gentle when she brushes my hair, and gives me kisses. And Jackie is amazing. She kissed me on the cheek for the first time last week, and now she always holds my hand in class, and she doesn’t think I’m a freak for having a string with her. Credence I’m so happy here.” Modesty stops for a moment, her brow furrowing, she looks to Percy, then back at Credence. “Are… are you happy Credence?”

     Credence smiles a little, thinking of Queenie’s gentle hugs, and Jacobs warm cookies, Newt and his animals, Tina and her soft voice that tells him he’s smart and brave, and Percy. Percy with his gentle kisses, and the way he makes Credence whole body tingle and pulse, how he pushes Credence hair back, and kisses his temple. Percy, and the way his dark eyes always follow Credence, how he’s always there to comfort when Credence has a bad dream, how he holds Credence, just because, the way he won’t let Credence reciprocate in the bedroom yet, because he wants Credence to learn to accept without feeling he has to give something in return, how Percy always smells like smoke and blood, and cinnamon when he comes home from a hunt, the way he’s always just the right side of savage when he’s high on blood lust, nipping at Credence enough to leave little marks and drive the boy mad, how he grins when Credence gets whip cream from Jacobs pie’s on his nose, or at the way Credence blushes after a chaste kiss.

     Yes, Credence is very happy.


	8. The Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Guys, this was just supposed to be a one shot, 11,573 words later. Whoops. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this short and sweet disjointed little thingy.

     It’s decided, as a family, that they’ll wait till Credence is at least 25 before he’s turned. Credence, who secretly finds the defined masculinity of Percy’s 40 year old body in sharp contrast with his petite 18 year old frame arousing, is a bit put out by this, but he accepts the conditions after being assured by Percy that even if Credence where 90, he’d still want him.

     It’s nearly a year before Credence is allowed to reciprocate in the bedroom.

     Credence and Percy have just crawled into bed for the day, and Percy who had just returned from a hunt, is wound up, hard and aching. He rolls over, and uses his mouth to attack a giggling Credence’s neck. Credence hums contentedly when Percy’s hand finds his cock, his hips shifting from side to side. Percy, who is nude next to him, instinctively bucks his hips into Credence’s side, Credence lets out a small “Oh!” just before Percy moves his hips away with a mumbled apology.

     Credence wraps his fingers around Percy’s hips, and flips so that he’s sitting on top of the older man. “I, I want this Perc, please?” Credence whispers. He’s got a blush spreading from his cheeks down to his collar bone, but his eyes don’t leave Percy’s. Percy licks his lips, his fangs peeking through the tiniest bit.

    Percy gives an experimental thrust of his hips, making Credence gasp at the sudden friction against his own member. “You sure, love?” he asks, his hands stroking Credence’s flank. Credence gives a resolute nod, and Percy gives him a devilish grin before flipping them over. He lines up he and Credence’s cocks, then begins a slow thrust. Credence finds his hands tangled in Percy’s hair, gasping and wriggling his own hips to assist. Percy grins at him, his eyes almost completely black, and then dips his head to the pulse point on Credence’s neck. Percy begins to lave the skin, gnawing but not breaking the flesh, careful not to draw blood. This is something that Percy knows drives Credence wild. Credence has a deep desire for closeness, and their bodies pushed together from shoulder to toes causes the boy much pleasure. Percy knows that when he teases like this, forcing Credence to trust his control over his blood lust, it doubles Credence’s arousal. He busies himself with tasting Credence’s neck, and Credence scratches his blunt nails along Percy’s back, his left hand tangled in Percy’s hair, holding him close.

     Credence begins to gasp, his body tensing in that beautiful way Percy has come to learn means he’s about to cum, and Percy grins into the boys neck, his right hand is tangled in Credence’s hair, cradling the boys head, and he grips the strands tighter, in that way he knows drives Credence wild, and man handles the boys head to the side, allowing him fuller access to the boys neck. Percy feels his fangs scrapping the skin, and Credence’s blood, usually as sweet smelling as candy, is now heated, pumping under the boy’s skin. Percy moans as his tongue dances over the boys racing pulse point. Credence’s hips give stuttering thrusts, and Percy feels the boys fingers tighten in his own hair.

    “Do it.” Credence gasps in between hiccuped breaths. Percy stills, his body thrumming.

     “What?” he gasps, moving his head away. Credence makes a noise of protest, and uses his hand to push Percy back to his neck. The boys’ hips are giving little wiggles and thrusts against Percy own still body.

  
     “Bite me, please, Percy baby please do it, please?” Credence is incoherent, his thrusts now becoming impatient and frustrated.

     Percy only debates for a moment. The bite alone isn’t enough to turn the boy; Credence also has to ingest his blood. He remembers his own turning; his brother had bitten his finger, and shoved it in Percy’s mouth as he slumped half dead against the alley wall. Credence gives a small whimper, almost a sob, and Percy realizes that he’s pulled his hips away, and Credence is now desperately thrusting into thin air. Percy growls, and opens his mouth.

     The blood is pounding in Credence’s ears, and he cries out, arching against Percy, when his mates fangs pierce his tender neck. One of Percy’s hands cradle his head, preventing any movement on Credence’s part, and his left hand has grabbed Credence’s own, their fingers tangled. The bite is sharp, but not nearly as painful as Credence expected. Half out of his mind with arousal, Credence had only demanded it because he needed to be close. He wanted to crawl inside Percy and stay forever; he wanted Percy to know every inch of him and then some. The draw of blood was like a pull on Credence’s soul. The realization that part of him was now within Percy, and part of Percy now within him, for he could still feel Percy’s fangs every time the man took in a short gasp of air between draws of blood, was too much for Credence. The boy’s hips gave one last stuttering thrust and he was gasping Percy’s name, the opening of his mouth, and the rumble of his own voice pulling at the wound and causing more blood to gush forth. Percy groaned as he felt the heat of Credence’s ejaculation between their bodies. He bit down a little harder and Credence gave a small cry, his cock giving a valiant twitch of arousal. As Credence came down, he realized that he was very sleepy, and content. He groaned, a coldness starting at his toes.

     “Perc” he murmured, and Percy instantly pulled back. Percy licked Credence’s neck slowly, giving stuttering thrusts that ground into Credence’s pelvis. When Percy pulled back, peppering kisses on Credence’s face, the boy wriggled his hand between them and grasped Percy, giving firm tugs, just like Percy had taught him when he’d had Credence jerk himself off one night. Percy let out a small chuckle against Credence’s lips.

     “Fuck, you’ll be the death of me.” Percy huffed, fucking down into Credence’s hand. Credence grinned and kissed Percy’s cheek, following Percy’s hips and pulled faster.

     “I know.” Credence muttered back as Percy came between them.

     The laid side by side, hands clasped as the stared at the ceiling. Both of them grinning, their own cum drying on their chests. Credence spoke, “Percy.”

     “Yes darling?” Percy said, turning his head to look at the boy. Credence smiled at him, and Percy could see the beginnings of a bruise on his neck.

     “I love you.” Credence whispered, as though divulging a secret.

     Percy grinned widely, and kissed the boy soundly. He had said it many times before, while pleasuring the boy, while passing by, he said it again and again. Credence had grinned, or kissed him in that way that Percy knew meant “I love you too” but he’d yet to say the words out loud.

     As Percy and Credence drifted to sleep, Percy couldn’t help but think that he would have gladly waited another 400 years for something this wonderful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, I may make a sequel, but it can easily be read as a stand alone.


End file.
